In recent years, a dynamic development of aerosol technologies, allowing storing and administering a wide range of products, has been observed. Aerosol containers gained enormous popularity due to provided efficiency, convenience and safety of use. Generally, an aerosol container constitutes a disposable or reusable vessel, made of metal, glass, or plastic, containing pressurized, liquefied, or dissolved gas. Aerosol containers can also contain liquid, paste or powder, and are usually equipped with a dispensing device, enabling to apply the product in a form of gas suspension of solid or liquid particles, in form of a foam, paste, or powder, or in a liquid or gaseous state. A classic aerosol container contains a sprayed agent (e.g. in liquid form) and a propellant, being a fluid or gas under pressure. Triggering the aerosol valve causes opening of the valve and pushing the sprayed agent by the pressurized propellant towards the outlet, usually ended with a dispensing head, creating a finely dispersed stream.
Aerosol valve systems may benefit from improvements